Ini Miney
CantFaketheFunk 39. Ini Miney Like, uh, could you, like, maybe, like, speak a bit, like, quicker? Ini was funny. And I like her animations with the pizza-hat. She was also sort of cute. But that's all I can really say about her other than "way to go, Mimi, your concept of your sister is a total airhead." To be fair, maybe she really was. ---- Cloud and Squall 71st: Ini Miney Appearances: 2-2 Favorite Quote: None Not to be confused with Mimi Miney. She's barely mentioned, and not much is ever brought up about her. We don't know if her sisters new personality came about as a result of how Ini was like or what. But I do feel sorry for her. Her sister stole her identity, and murdered not for revenge for her death- but for her own personal reasons. For this reason she ranks as high as she did. She does provide room for one of the bigger twists in the series. Though I can't say i was too surprised since I had played the third game first. ---- Naye745 33. Mimi Miney 32. Ini Miney i'm combining these together; "ini" counting as mimi's act for the majority of 2-2, and mimi counting as everything else, i guess. really underrated as a villain, and one of the best endings and plot twists in the phoenix wright series. i think 2-2 doesn't get nearly enough credit as it deserves. ---- Paratroopa1 28. Ini Miney ...Who is ACTUALLY Mimi Miney, of course, but I decided not to include both because, well, it's confusing. And that's what makes Ini/Mimi Miney great, of course. I don't think people give her, or her case, nearly enough credit, because I think it's a fantastic plot twist, and I honestly didn't see it coming, even though I probably should have. Even before the major reveal, I thought she was a decently amusing character - I dunno, I guess people mostly get annoyed by her spaciness but I thought it was cute (and actually pretty interesting if you read really heavily between the lines and realize she's faking it). And then of course, there's the whole "it's actually Mimi Miney" thing, which is... yeah. ---- SSBM_Guy 40. Ini Miney http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/ini.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/JFA/goooodnight.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/OA%20-%20nodoka.jpg (why is this artwork so big) Case(s): 2-2 Ini Miney is sort of a weird character. I think Ini deserves to be on the list, even if she never actually appeared in the game. Mimi said that she was acting as Ini ever since she had that surgery, so...we could assume that the personality Mimi had during Investigation Day 1 and other times during the 2-2 was Ini's personality. Now, Ini is awesome. Because...well...I, like, sorta, like, talk like this, you know? Yeah, I also forget what I was going to say mid-sentence, too. <_________< Ini Miney is just sort of an awesome character. I like her more than Mimi. Also, her hat is awesome. Seriously. That hat is just epic and awesome. So yeah. There's...really no reason why I like Ini a lot. I just do. I don't really dislike her that much either. She gets too much hate. >_> ---- transience 29. Ini Miney - um, like, this annoys the christ out of everyone - but like Yogi, "real" "Ini" seemed like a pretty cool character, and I thought the entire last trial date with her was amazing - I consider the Ini/Mimi twist to be a top 5 moment ---- WiggumFan267 20. Ini Miney Starting off, Ini is just an okay character. Her, "like, ums" can get a tad on your nerves, but it's kind of a humorous trait really and is really only annoying on your first playthrough, when you can't go through the text quickly. >_> She turns out to be a great character though once you know who she is and what she did. Like I've said time and time before, the 2-2 plot twist is probably my favorite in the series (go go British cars...), and she was probably one of the smarter killers. Her plan was so incredibly complicated, but that's what made it so awesome to see her pull it off almost perfectly; every minute detail, from pretending she died in the crash, to having herself made to look like her sister so there'd be no proof of her left, knowing that Maya wouldn't be able to channel her, and knowing exactly on what Grey was planning on doing.... I could go on and on about case 2-2 and the intricacies of the case, some of which STILL confuse me, but the fact that SHE understood all this and probably was planning this ever since that day where he blamed her... oh and can't forget "The Pizza Hat". But yeah, Ini is incredibly complciated and a fun witness to deal with, especially after the true Ini is revealed, and she gets all confident... when she first does that you're like whoa I was one-upped by the um like girl (awesome guise too!). ---- Leonhart4 54. Ini Miney The Good: The last trial day of 2-2 is good stuff, and she has some good cross-examinations. She's also much better when she starts acting like her real self instead of trying to act like her sister. In a way, you do feel sorry for Ini/Mimi at the end because of all she'd gone through. The Best: Man, I wish I had a hat like hers. She's got some great animations involving the hat, including spinning the hat around like a pizza and bunching it together and molding it around like pizza dough. The Bad: Okay, I'm not saying that the "Ini is actually Mimi" twist was bad, but I think they made it way too obvious. I usually don't catch onto these things, but I figured it out pretty easily. When they mentioned the facial reconstruction using Ini's picture, I started to suspect something. When they started talking about the car accident, it became almost blatantly obvious that it was Mimi, at least in my opinion. It was a good twist, and I'm sure I'd love it a lot more if it hadn't been so apparent to me. The Worst: I don't necessarily like or even really understand her motives or why she did what she did. I mean, I don't think she had to go so far as killing Grey just to keep her identity a secret. People could've just said Maya was a fraud and couldn't summon up Mimi or something. I dunno, I just think there were better ways to go about it. And didn't she tell Grey about the spirit channeling in the first place? That part of her character just confuses me, and it seems like an awfully convoluted way of doing things. Category:Fictional characters